Terror
by QueenV
Summary: His name is Terror and his past is horrid. Tortured by experiments and tests he finally escapes; and decides to make the world suffer. *discontinued*
1. Introduction to Terror

_Terror_....._Terror_....._Terror_.....

It echoed through his mind. Tormenting him. Taunting him.

_Terror_....._Terror_....._Terror_.....

He figured it wouldn't have been such a horrible word, had it not been his name. He hated his name. He would love to kill those who named him that...if he hadn't killed them already.

_Terror_....._Terror_....._Terror_.....

A sadistic grin broke out on his face. Terror...it suited him. That'd been his purpose in life, to cause terror throughout the world. Damn those scientists. Constantly testing and training him in that building where your ki was undetectable, even to the most acutely trained martial artists. They'd wanted him to become the strongest being on the planet, so that he could crush any opposition, and take the earth for them. Hn. He was to do their dirty work. Good thing he'd killed them. Worthless humans.

_Terror_....._Terror_....._Terror_.....

He was not a human that much he knew, but humans were responsible for his mistreatment. He hated humans -- all of them. He would make them suffer like he had suffered. 

As he took the sky he thought the scientist must be turning in their 'graves.'

  
  


_Terror_

_Terror_....._Terror_

_Terror_....._Terror_....._Terror_.....______

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and it's respected characters(who won't show up for a while) are copyright of Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, etc.

However Terror(the character) is MINE! You can only use him if you ask nicely. Not that you'd want to use my characters...bah...just review!


	2. The Interlopers

He flew above a large metropolitan city and decided this would be a good first target. He gathered his ki and after a series of complex movements launched a green beach ball sized blast at the most densely population portion of the city. With his back to the explosion and a grin of sadistic pleasure on his face, he began to estimate the number of casualties.

"Let's see, four..no...five hundred?" he asked himself. "Not bad, I can do better."

With that he flew on to the next city that was caught in his glance. This time, instead of hovering above the city, he floated a few kilometres away from it. With an orb of ki about the size of a small life-raft, he fired it at the city. The explosion was enormous.

"Twenty-five thousand, seven hundred and four." he remarked with pride.

  
  


He continued to the next city and stopped above its large skyscraper. Instead of gathering his ki, he waited. He'd sensed the two figures following him since he'd blown up the first city.

  
  


As the two figures came into view he could see their features. The first one was a middle aged man that was wearing orange and blue, his hair shot out in every which way. Then the second, smaller one was wearing a blue tank and blue spandex. His hair looked like he'd just stuck his finger in a light socket. Bunch of human punks, Terror thought. They'll be easy to take out.

  
  


"Hey, you," The one wearing orange shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

  
  


"Isn't it obvious?" Terror remarked evilly. "I'm going to destroy this planet!"

  
  


"It's always the same story..." The one wearing spandex muttered.

  
  


"Vegeta!" The one wearing orange turned around in shock. "I never thought you were that sarcastic!"

  
  


"People change Kakarotto."

  
  


"Excuse me," Terror growled impatiently, "if you don't mind, I've got more important things to do," he tried to remember their names, just to annoy them. "Vegeta...Kaka..."

  
  


"Goku," Terror was cut of by the one wearing orange.

  
  


"Goku..." Terror stated unimpressed. He turned around, rolling his eyes, and began to gather his ki.

  
  


"Now hang on just a minute," Goku began, "you can't just go around blowing cities up!"

  
  


"Why, not? Who are you to tell me what to do? Worthless humans..." Terror grumbled.

  
  


That remark struck a nerve, "WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled infuriated, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME??"

  
  


"Human..." Terror smirked, oblivious to Vegeta's death look. 

  
  


"BAKA!!" Vegeta charged at Terror who was caught completely off guard. Vegeta began punching him, slowly at first and then faster and faster. Terror could do nothing but get the snot beat out of him. He was too amazed at Vegeta's strength, speed, and most of all reaction.

  
  


"VEGETA!!" Goku yelled, sounding frighteningly stern. Vegeta stopped in mid punch. "Come on Vegeta lay off. Let's straighten out the matter at hand," Goku finished by pointing to the smoke in the sky behind them.


End file.
